


hopeful light

by tookumade



Series: SportsFest - 2018 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: At first light,your hands, clutched so firmly in minelet golike a breath we could never catch(breathe, love)





	hopeful light

**Author's Note:**

> SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 3 prompt:
> 
>  **Ship/Character:** Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei  
>  **Additional Tags:** multiple lifetimes, reincarnation, this one goes out to u San
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Most life cycles spent stuck in the limbo of reincarnation, watching the other move on: filler's pick.

At first light,  
your hands, clutched so firmly in mine  
let go  
like a breath we could never catch

_(breathe, love)_

Fair morning,  
the sun is bright  
we have seen this again and again  
yet we always forget the sight of dawn

_(we do not dare look up for fear of stumbling)_

The quietening day,  
a sinking sun  
you look over your shoulder  
but I am no longer your shadow  
and you  
you keep walking

_(past life orange, tomorrow purple, last year pink  
I paint a hopeful blue)_

Darkened sky,  
and neon lights  
In another lifetime, we aren’t blinded by them

_(they are blinded by us)_

By midnight,  
I have forgotten the feel of your hands in mine  
you have forgotten my face and  
this is all right

_(constellations, take me home)_

I don’t know what you dream about,  
you tell them to someone else  
and I dream of  
talking animals and flying and pine trees beside rivers and never-ending corridors and glamorous palaces

_(and never you)_

At first light,  
my hands, clutched so firmly in yours  
let go

_(we’ll see each other again soon)_

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  _DW USER SOTONGSOTONG YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE_   
>    
> 


End file.
